


Nechť promluví nyní

by Aileeah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Difficult Decisions, Emotionally Repressed, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Wedding
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Johna už od nejradostnější události jeho života dělí pouhé dvě hodiny. Všechno je připraveno a zbývá jenom doladit pár posledních maličkostí...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42
Collections: Rok s Johnlockem 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> S decentním zpožděním jsem konečně zdolala Kraťulino listopadové téma
> 
> "Svatba jako řemen"
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259077/chapters/51309418#workskin
> 
> Tak ať se líbí! :o)

„Tak a jdeme na to,“ vydechne John odhodlaně, když otevírá dveře prostorného, žlutě vymalovaného sálu. „Poslední dvě hodiny svobody,“ usměje se nervózně.“

„Každopádně. Tady… tady jsou ty jmenovky,“ zaštrachá v kabele, „tady zasedací pořádek. A kytky. Ty jsou trochu průser, protože sice dorazily, ale floristka onemocněla a družičky jsou s Mary, tak je tu budeme muset nějak rozmístit, z čehož jsem fakt odvázanej. No. Moc bych se s tím nemazal, prostě vrazíme jeden pugét na každej stůl a ten zbytek… nějak… prostě nastrkáme…tak různě,“ zagestikuluje do místnosti.

„Tos vymyslel moc pěkně,“ opáčí Sherlock s protočenýma očima, „Nech to radši na mně, jo? To tvoje estetický cítění by mohlo taky někoho zabít… Nebo mu minimálně vypálit oči navěky.“

„No jasně, hlavně že ty jsi- Jé, ahoj, tetičko Marge, jsi tu nějak brzy!“ zarazí se John v půli věty, když do sálu vejde drobná postava bělovlasé paní.

„Sherlocku, to je moje teta, Marjorie, tetičko, to je můj svědek, Sherlock Holmes,“ představí je John a usadí tetu k nejbližšímu stolku. Následuje objímání a spousta zdvořilostních obratů o tom, jak se už dlouho neviděli, jak si tetička pospíšila, velký den a tak dále, až nakonec John vyběhne ze sálu, aby tetě přinesl něco k pití.

Sherlock nevidí žádný důvod se se stařenkou bavit, a tak nerušeně pokračuje v aranžování.

„Tak vy jste Sherlock Holmes…“ vytrhne ho tetička náhle od práce a zvídavě si ho měří od hlavy k patě. „Hodně jsem o vás slyšela. Ale musím říct, že jsem měla za to, že se zabýváte spíš hrdelními zločiny na lidech než zločiny proti lidskosti páchanými na gerberách,“ znechuceně přejede pohledem květinové monstrum, které Sherlock zrovna vláčí do rohu místnosti.

Sherlock se uchechtne. „Buďte bez obav, dneškem moje floristická kariéra začíná i končí. A na další svatbu už mě nikdo nedostane.“

„Nejste fanoušek svateb?“

„To je slabé slovo.“

„Tak proč tu jste?“

„Kvůli Johnovi.“

„To jste tedy obětavý přítel, když i aranžujete květiny.“

„A taky řečním. A skládám ubrousky,“ uculí se Sherlock. „Úplný renesanční svědek. Ale nebojte se, tímto má John vybráno a po zbytek života ho hodlám už zase jenom otravovat a zneužívat k nákupům mléka a vyklízení hnijících očních bulv z lednice.“

Tetička se nad tou netradiční informací kupodivu jenom pousměje bez špetky pohoršení, a než stihne odpovědět, už je zpátky John. Podá jí pití a zákusek a vzápětí už se zase přidá k Sherlockovi. Nosí květiny, dohadují se o jejich rozmístění, vyměňují si invektivy a smějí se. Občas něco prohodí směrem k tetičce, která zatím popíjí kávu a po očku je pozoruje.

Všechno jde splavně až do chvíle, kdy se Johnovi se podaří jedním květinovým košem rozmáčknout hlouček poskládaných ubrousků, zalomí rukama a pokusí se nejbližší kousek vrátit do původní podoby. A jde mu to vskutku báječně – ubrousek, který z jeho zručných dlaní nakonec vyleze, vypadá, jakoby se do něj někdo vysmrkal a pak ho zmuchlal do kapsy.

„Výborně, Johne,“ zvedne obočí Sherlock, „přímo famózní výkon. Delikátní ruce chirurga se prostě nezapřou!“

„No to víš, na operačním sále skládáme-“ lomcuje John bezmocně neposlušným kusem papíru, „takovýhle dementní činčurádičky každej den!“ frustrovaně ho hodí na zem.

„A kdyby ti moje delikátní ruce chirurga netahaly tašky s nákupem, nedělaly čaj a nenosily jídlo až pod nos, tak bys už dávno zhebnul hlady. Nebo chytil minimálně kurděje, tak se do nich laskavě nenavážej,“ ušklíbne se.

Sherlock protočí oči a zašklebí se, ale vzápětí vyprskne smíchy a John se k němu připojí. Pak ho detektiv od papírové katastrofy ho odstrčí a začne skládat sám. Ďábelsky zručně.

John fascinovaně sleduje, jak se v těch velkých, a přesto tak obratných rukou během několika vteřin objevuje dokonalá opera v Sydney. Nepatrně zavrtí hlavou. _Jak proboha může se stejnou jistotou rozdávat rány, lámat kosti a budovat křehké stavby z papíru? Ten chlap je přírodní úkaz_ , pomyslí si, rozhodně ne poprvé, a má problém ze Sherlocka spustit oči.

„Mám z tebe takovou radost, Johne,“ vytrhne ho náhle z fascinovaného obdivu tetička, na jejíž existenci málem zapomněl. A jelikož teď stejně nemůže pokračovat, dokud ty zatracené ubrousky nebudou zase na místech, jde se na chvíli posadit k ní.

„Jsem tak ráda, že jsi konečně našel tu pravou,“ usměje se.

„To doufám,“ vrátí jí úsměv John.

„Jak to myslíš, doufám?“ úsměv z tetiččiny tváře náhle zmizí. „To chceš říct, že si nejsi jistý?“

„Copak si tímhle může být někdo naprosto jistý?“ pokračuje John lehkým tónem.

„Samozřejmě! Nejenom může, ale taky musí, když si chce někoho vzít!“

„A jak to probůh tak jednoznačně poznáš? To by mě tedy zajímalo,“ opáčí John, spíš řečnicky, než jakkoliv jinak.

„Úplně snadno,“ nedá se Marge lacino. „Musí to být někdo naprosto jedinečný, výjimečný, někdo, kdo tě nepřestane fascinovat ani po letech…“

John v duchu protočí oči. _Výjimečnost není zrovna vždycky ku prospěchu věci,_ pomyslí si _. Stačí se podívat na Sherlocka. Ty jeho šílenosti jsou sice fascinující a on si je maximálně užívá, je to jízda, ale žít v tom denodenně… To dá zabrat._

_Nepotřebuje výjimečnost, konec konců ani on sám není žádný výjimečný kabrňák jediný svého druhu. Stačí mu obyčejná, milá, chytrá, zábavná žena, která mu dá domácí zázemí a pohodu. A přesně takovou našel._

„Musí to být tvůj nejlepší přítel… A současně tě přitahovat, abyste nakonec neskončili spíš vedle sebe jako takoví nemastní neslaní náhodní známí,“ pokračuje tetička, „aby vám nevyhasla jiskra!“

_Jo, u párů po dvaceti letech to zpravidla vyloženě jiskří na dálku,_ pomyslí si John lehce iritovaně. _Velké vášnivé lásky už má dávno za sebou, vždyť mu bude pětačtyřicet, proboha. Není žádný puberťák šílící vášní a skládající básně, chce prostě fajn ženu, klid, mír a pohodu._

_A že to musí být nejlepší přítel… To je taky solidní volovina. Nejlepší přítel je z definice přítel, ne partner. Jeho nejlepší přítel je Sherlock, jeho partnerka Mary, to jsou dvě různé věci. A Mary ho samozřejmě přitahuje, jinak by si ji nevybral,_ laboruje v soukromí své hlavy dál. A to, že se v ní na pár vteřin mihnou jisté plné rty a velké dlaně koukající ze setsakra upnuté fialové košile, odhodlaně ignoruje.

„Měl bys pro něj být ochotný nasadit vlastní život… a on by na oplátku měl být připravený zemřít pro tebe,“ pokračuje tetička ve výčtu a John bolestně zavře oči.

Sice ví, že tohle trapné, otřepané klišé lidé s oblibou říkají… ale málokdo si reálně zkusí, co to doopravdy obnáší. Trauma a nekonečnou hrůzu a noční můry na celá léta, žádnou aureolu vznosného hrdinství.

_Samozřejmě, že by pro Mary nasadil vlastní život. Miluje ji. A aby ona umřela pro něj – kdo proboha může vymyslet takovou úchylárnu? Aby pro něj umírala vlastní žena? To tedy John rozhodně nechce. Nechce, aby pro něj umíral kdokoliv, pane bože, hlavně, ať už nikdo neumírá. Už nikdy. Ani za nic. Jednou stačilo._

Vzpomínka na Sherlocka stojícího na střeše mu zúží hrdlo tak, že se nadechne jen s krajními obtížemi. _I když to byl jenom podvod a nebylo to skutečné, jeho drásavá bolest, zlomené srdce i vůle k životu byly skutečné až příliš._ Před očima se mu znovu objeví Sherlockova natažená ruka, vlající kabát a slza stékající po tváři. „Nespouštěj ze mě oči…“ Udělá se mu zle od žaludku. _Co to toho blbce tehdy napadlo? Jak mu to mohl udělat? Dva roky._ Dva roky se utápěl v depresích, trpěl tak, že už byl jen krůček od použití vlastní pistole a nesčetněkrát Sherlocka oplakal, aniž by mu to přineslo sebemenší úlevu. Pro nic za nic.

Už sice pochopil, že to Sherlock udělal kvůli němu, že se ho snažil zachránit a nemohl riskovat prozrazení z obavy o jejich životy. Ví, že ten vůl došel nějakým zvrhlým myšlenkovým pochodem k tomu, že tohle bude to nejlepší řešení a dělal to pro ně. Ale odpustit mu to stále nedokázal. A nejspíš ani nikdy nedokáže, protože mu tou snahou pomoci ublížil tak, jako nikdy nikdo, a výsledné rány se stále odmítají hojit.

„Někdo, kdo tě vždycky dokáže rozesmát a z monotónního života udělat jedno velké, báječné dobrodružství,“ přeruší mu náhle tetička myšlenky pokračováním své litanie.

„No… s tím bych to snad ani nepřeháněl,“ odpoví ještě pořád trochu nepřítomně, jak se sbírá z traumatických vzpomínek. „Asi jsem o dost nudnější, než si myslíš, ale bláznivých dobrodružství už jsem si za život užil dost a dost.“ _A navíc mi jich Sherlock dodává víc, než by často bylo zdrávo._

Marge ho doslova zrentgenuje pohledem, který jakoby ukradla přímo z repertoáru jediného detektivního konzultanta na světě.

„No jenom aby, Johne… jenom abys opravdu byl ten správný typ na bačkory, každodenní příchod domů v šest nula nula a debaty, jestli nechat vyčistit koberce v září nebo až v říjnu. Aby tě to nezačalo rychle užírat a kousek po kousku ubíjet… To by pak neskončilo dobře.“

„Jsi ty to ale paprsek optimismu,“ ušklíbne se John. „Co by si bez tebe jakákoliv svatba počala?“

„Však mluvím z vlastní zkušenosti. A řekla bych, že lidi, co mají rádi zázemí s papučemi, se zpravidla nehrnou na sebe nechat střílet v pouštích na druhém konci světa. To už svědčí o trochu jiné povaze,“ nedá se vyvést tetička z míry. „A tady s panem Holmesem sis ty poslední roky taky nepočínal zrovna usedle, aby se nějaká změna dala svést na přibývající věk.“

„Se Sherlockem? Ježiš, snad nečteš bulvár?“ vyjeví se John. „A jestli jo, tak ho hlavně ber s rezervou, protože kdyby toho byla pravda aspoň pětina, co tam o mě píšou…“

„Ale prosím tě, snad bys nedal na to, co lidi vykládají,“ mávne Marge znechuceně rukou. „To je ztráta času a cesta do pekel. O Archiem říkali, že je to blázen a ledacos ještě horšího a co myslíš, že on na to? Vůbec nic! Správný muž takové nesmysly neřeší. A upřímně řečeno ani správná žena ne, i když pro ty je to vždycky těžší. Já se to od něj musela naučit, ale časem mi došlo, že má pravdu. Že když prožiji život podle očekávání jiných, tak šťastná nikdy nebudu… To radši pomlouvaná a svá, než poslušná a nešťastná,“ pronese tetička pevně a v Johnově hrudníku cosi zatrne. Neví přesně, co to je, ale je to nepříjemně naléhavé a dusivě vtíravé.

_Odkdy ho vlastně začalo zajímat, co o něm bulvár píše? A co si o něm kdo myslí? I když vlastně možná svým způsobem na to dal odjakživa. Vždycky byl ten spolehlivý, poctivý, solidní doktor Watson, dělal, co se od něj žádalo, staral se o lidi kolem sebe a hleděl každému vyhovět, být ten hodný…_

„Snad tohle ví i Mary,“ pokračuje Marge v úvaze, „protože mi můžeš věřit, že takový partner hodně, hodně usnadňuje život, zatímco kdo ty klepy poslouchá a nechá se jimi užírat…“

Johnovi proletí hlavou vzpomínka, jak vytočená Mary vždycky je, když v novinách propírají jeho staromládenectví a zdůrazňují, jak je divné, že žije se Sherlockem. Zkraje ho dokonce tlačila k odstěhování z Baker Street, prý aby nebyl na klinice pro smích. Tehdy to smetl ze stolu nějakým dost falešným nadhledem a vtipkováním, ale ve skutečnosti v něm všechno křičelo. _Opustit Baker Street? Svůj domov? Sherlocka? Tak to teda ani náhodou! To přece nejde, patří tam, do svého křesla, k bláznivým případům, k číně a pochybným seriálům, k dohadování nad sbírkou nehtů v lednici, ke klábosení až do rána a líným nedělním dopoledním. Nemohl by odejít_.

Pousměje se. _Jak jen se situace změnila_.

„No, na tom musíme ještě oba zamakat,“ pronese rádoby lehce. „Oproti některým jiným,“ pohled mu zalétne k Sherlockovi a ani si neuvědomuje, že se mimoděk začal usmívat.

_Protože jestli je někdo dokonalý vzor vlastní hlavy bez strachu z mínění okolí, tak je to právě Sherlock. Což tedy není vždycky terno, to on sám ví nejlíp, ale na druhou stranu právě to ze Sherlocka dělá takhle brilantního, zábavného, bláznivého génia, který dává životu šťávu, dokáže prorazit hlavou zeď a zvládne cokoliv, co si vezme do té své dubové palice._

„Když máte všechno tohle, tak mi věř, že je to napořád. Celý život a i potom…“ odmlčí se tetička bolestně. „Jak mi jenom Archie chybí… Nikdy jsem nepotkala nikoho, kdo by se mu rovnal. Od první chvíle jsem věděla, že druhý takový po světě neběhá, ty jeho jiskřičky v očích a úsměv a umanutost, s kterou se byl schopný za jakýmsi vrubounem vrhnout klidně do rozbouřeného Nilu, brodit celý den blátem, nebo strávit tři dny v tropickém lijáku na Borneu, jenom aby tu havěť ulovil a dokázal, že měl celou dobu pravdu. Kolikrát jsem se bála, že už se nevrátí, žádný nápad mu nebyl dost šílený, žádní domorodci dost nepřátelští a žádná nemoc dost vážná. Ale on se vždycky vrátil a já jsem nadávala a prosila, ať si dá příště pozor, ale současně jsem věděla, že tohle se nikdy nezmění. Že ty šílené podniky potřebuje k životu a právě ty mu dávají tu jiskru, elán, ten magnetismus, kterým sršel… Bez nich by to nešlo. A i po letech jsem vždycky ve chvíli, kdy vešel do místnosti, měla oči jen pro něj. Bez něho svět šednul, ztrácel chutě a barvy a…“ hlas se jí vytratí a otře si zvlhlé oči kapesníčkem.

John jí konejšivě položí ruku na rameno, ale sám má v krku náhle obrovský knedlík.

_Druhý takový po světě neběhá…_ Burácí mu bez milosti v hlavě. _Ty šílené podniky potřebuje k životu a právě ty mu dávají tu jiskru, elán, ten magnetismus, kterým srší… Jakmile se objeví, okolní svět mizí a je těžké vidět cokoliv jiného, než jeho, jenom a jenom jeho. A bez něho svět šedne, ztrácí chutě a barvy…_ Ztěžka polkne, jak tetiččina slova drásavě pronikají do živého, přímo do těch nejhlubších, nejlépe střežených koutů jeho duše, kam se už celé roky neopovažuje ani nahlédnout.

Ta slova sedí, krutě, nemilosrdně sedí… Jenomže ne na Mary.

_A přijít o něj bylo to nejstrašnější, co se mu kdy stalo_ , uvědomí si náhle, konečně naplno.

_Panebože._

_Sherlock._

Sherlock je… Sherlock je všechno tohle. Všechno, co Marge právě popsala, a ještě mnohem víc. Sherlock mu zachránil život. A ne jednou, ale nesčetněkrát. V tolika ohledech…

A navíc mu ho k nepoznání změnil, udělal z nekonečné šedé mizérie jedno velké dobrodružství, dal mu smysl a přátelství a smích a nekonečnou oddanost a teď mu tady aranžuje kytky a skládá ty posraný ubrousky, proboha, i když musí nenávidět každou vteřinu té stupidní nesmyslnosti, ale stejně to dělá. Protože ho to požádal.

_Ten sebestřednej idiot má to největší srdce na světě_ , uvědomí si vzápětí. I když je tak snadný věřit, že nemá vůbec žádný, koneckonců sám si tu image vytrvale pěstuje, ale je to jenom maska, hloupá maska, která má schovat jeho zranitelnost a skrýt, jak křehké srdce Sherlocka Holmese ve skutečnosti je.

John začne s bušícím srdcem pootevírat dveře celé pravdě, kterou už kdysi dávno pečlivě ukryl to nejtajnějšího koutu svého vědomí a opatřil pěti západy. Pootevírá je velice opatrně, jenom na škvírku… a vzápětí se věci vymknou kontrole.

Všechny ty myšlenky a pocity tak dlouho držené pod zámkem už všeho mají tak akorát po krk, pootevřené dveře bez milosti vykopnou, vyrazí z pantů a zaplaví Johnovu hlavu jako tisíciletá povodeň.

Sherlockův smích, který ho vždycky z nějakého důvodu naplní divokým štěstím. Jiskřičky v jeho očích. Brilantní mysl a geniální dedukce, které poslouchá s obdivem tak fascinovaným, až mu z toho podivně měknou kolena. Sherlockova jiskra, která prozáří klidně celý šedivý, studený Londýn a z nekonečného stereotypu všedních dní udělá jedno velké, bláznivé dobrodružství. Umanutý, vzteklý a dětinský Sherlock, který ho vytáčí k nepříčetnosti a nejradši by mu vlepil pár facek… A ještě raději by ho popadnul za klopy toho absurdně snobského kabátu, praštil s ním o nejbližší zeď a všechny ty pitomé kecy mu slíbal ze rtů. A líbal by ho tak dlouho, dokud by ani jeden nebyli schopní koherentní myšlenky…

Při té představě se mu nažene krev do tváří.

_Přátelství. Jistě. Jsou takoví standardní kamarádi._

V duchu zaúpí – jak může být až takový vůl? Celé roky? Ta jejich debilní, zvrácená přetvářka, idiotské role, kterých se zuby nehty odjakživa drží a myslí si, že je zachrání. Ale ve skutečnosti jenom všechno zničily, rozmlátily napadrť a sebraly jim šanci být něco víc. Nebo být úplně všechno.

A teď už je pozdě.

„Jak jen mě mrzí, že jsem tak dlouho váhala, než jsem ho vyslyšela. Že jsem neposlechla svoje srdce, ale všechny ty řeči, jaký je to blázen, že by to byla ostuda takového drbana přivést do rodiny, že si musím najít někoho spořádaného a vhodného…“

Johnovi teprve teď dochází, že tetička zase mluví.

„Tolik, tolik promarněného času, který nám už nikdo nevrátí…“ v hlasem jí jsou cítit slzy. „Život je tak strašně krátký, kratší, než se zdá, a než se naděješ, je všechno pryč a tobě zbydou už jenom vzpomínky a lítost nad každým ztraceným dnem. Bylo jich tak málo, Johne, tak hrozně málo…“ hlas se jí vytratí a otírá si oči kapesníčkem.

Johnovo srdce zběsile tříská o žebra a žaludek se mu začíná svírat. Pevně tetičku obejme, ale pohled mu u toho chvíli cestuje po místnosti a vzápětí ho neodvratnou gravitační silou pohltí jiné oči, proměnlivé, pronikavé a plné smutku a zoufalství.

Sherlock se na něj dívá tak, jako by byl celý jeho svět, dech se mu zadrhává v hrdle, rty má pevně semknuté a brada se mu třese.

Okolní svět se rozostří a zmizí. Existuje jenom Sherlock.

Aniž by k tomu John dal tělu jakýkoliv povel, aniž by to vůbec stihnul promyslet nebo zastavit, najednou Marge pustí, během vteřiny přerázuje místnost a vzápětí překvapeného detektiva popadne, prudce si ho k sobě přitáhne a přitiskne svoje rty na jeho.

Líbají se několik vteřin, tedy přesněji John líbá zkoprnělého Sherlocka, který se nevzmůže na jediný zvuk ani pohyb, a když se John následně o pár centimetrů odtáhne, Sherlock na něj jenom bezhlesně zírá s dokořán otevřenýma očima i ústy.

„Řekni mi, že nemáš zájem,“ vyhrkne vzápětí roztřeseně. „Řekni mi, že nemáme žádnou šanci, jednou pro vždy mi řekni-“

„N-na to už je trochu pozdě, nemyslíš?“ najde Sherlock konečně hlas. Dutý, cizí hlas, naprosto bez emocí, jako by patřil robotovi.

„Ne, není. Právě teď naposledy v životě není pozdě - a za hodinu už bude, takže mi jednou pro vždy řekni-“

„Johne, za hodinu se ženíš,“ okřikne ho detektiv místo odpovědi tónem, který nepřipouští námitky. „Bereš si Mary. Takže se laskavě vrať k jmenovkám a přestaň-“

„Řekni mi do očí, že ke mně nic necítíš! Řekni to!“

John křičí.

Sherlock uhne pohledem.

„Tak to sakra řekni! Řekni to a já se k nim vrátím! A pak řeknu ano a protančím večer a užiju si o svatební noci a pojedu na svatební cestu a přestěhuju se na předměstí a- Ale nejdřív to řekni!“

Sherlock s roztřeseným výdechem stiskne víčka a bolestně složí hlavu do dlaní.

A mlčí.

„Řekni to!!!“

Stále mlčí.

„Ježíšikriste.“

Čas se na několik vteřin zastaví a pak už si ho John znovu přitáhne a znovu přitiskne své rty na jeho, na ty nádherně plné a úžasně vykrojené hebké rty. A Sherlock tentokrát nezůstane paralyzovaný, ale ruce mu vjedou do Johnových vlasů a polibek hladově opětuje, nešikovně, roztřeseně a víc než jen trochu zoufale. Líbají se a líbají a naráží do sebe nosy a zuby a Sherlock se klepe tak, že sotva stojí na nohou, a drží Johna tak pevně, až to bolí, a je to úplně bizarní a nekoordinované a divné a naprosto dokonalé.

„Ježíšikriste,“ vydechne John znovu, jakmile se od sebe odtrhnou. Oči se vpíjí jedny do druhých a prsty rozechvěle putují po tvářích a dotýkají se všude, kde mohou, poháněné strachem z poslední šance. První a poslední. Vzápětí se o sebe oba muži opřou čely, oči přivřené, dech panicky zrychlený a ruce stále něžně hladící.

„Řekni něco,“ zašeptá John prosebně. „Řekni něco, protože já fakt netuším… A bojím se, že… Panebože, asi jsem se úplně zbláznil…“

„To já taky,“ vydechne Sherlock podivně nejistě. „Už dávno. Do tebe.“

A znovu se rozhostí ticho, které ruší jenom přerývaných dech, několikeré nervózní zabublání nepřirozeně vysokého, nevěřícného smíchu a marná snaha ze sebe vydat něco víc než pár zahanbujících zvuků.

John si Sherlocka přitáhne k dalšímu polibku, pomalému a vláčnému, který jim dá oběma čas se dát trochu dohromady a urovnat splašené myšlenky.

Když se od sebe konečně dokážou odtrhnout, John Sherlocka jemně pohladí po tváři a té neuvěřitelné lícní kosti.

„Tak jo,“ pronese vyděšeně, ale odhodlaně, s pohledem do těch nejneuvěřitelnějších očích na světě. „Svatbu jsme naplánovali, zařídili, připravili… a teď je načase ji zrušit.“

Sherlock zarytě mlčí, ale tvář se mu rozzáří úsměvem, který zahanbí i letní slunce pronikající do oken.


	2. ... nebo ať mlčí navěky

Johnovi při pohledu na zářícího Sherlocka zatrhne v hrudníku a najednou má problém se pořádně nadechnout.

Kamarádi. No jistě. Jak mohl být takový debil a nepochopit, o co doopravdy jde?

Vzápětí mu ale nálada klesne na bod mrazu.

Ještě tady neskončili. A jeho čeká nejtěžší rozhovor jeho života.

„Akorát to teď musím jít vysvětlit Mary,“ hlesne zpráskaně. „Hodný, báječný Mary, která mě miluje, neudělala špatně vůbec nic a tou svatbou žije už rok. Strašně jí ublížím a ponížím ji před veškerým příbuzenstvem a ona se z toho nejspíš zhroutí a… Panebože, já jsem takovej kretén! Jak jsem to mohl nechat zajít tak daleko?“ nadává bezmocně. „Jak jí to mám sakra říct? Jak se něco takovýho dá vůbec vysvětlit?“

„N-no jestli ti to pomůže…“ Sherlockův hlas stále zní podivně cize, „mám už nějakou dobu jisté podezření…“

Johnovo zvednuté obočí ho donutí pokračovat.

„Podezření, že Mary… ve skutečnosti není zdravotní sestra.“

Johnův pohled je čím dál nechápavější.

„A vlastně to není ani Angličanka.“

John se zapotácí. „Cože?“

„Vlastně… je… spíš… ehm, tedy byla, nejspíš, no… nájemný vrah.“

„Děláš si ze mě prdel???“

„A… nejmenuje se Mary.“

John na něj několik vteřin zírá a z obličeje se mu ztrácí všechna barva.

„A to mi jako kurva do prdele říkáš TEĎ???“ zařve vzápětí, až se rozřinčí okna.

„Seš ty vůbec normální? To ti jako nepřišlo důležitý se zmínit dřív, třeba jako já nevím, PŘED DVĚMA LETY???“

„Vypadal jsi… šťastně,“ hlesne Sherlock. „A navíc… už to nedělá, tak jsem si myslel…“

„Že je to vlastně v pohodě?“ huláká John a začíná zuřivě rázovat po místnosti. „Každej máme nějaký ty mouchy, že jo, já trousím po baráku špinavý fusekle a ona zase vraždí lidi pro prachy, no, detaily detaily, nikdo není dokonalej, tak jakýpak s tím copak?! Ježíšikriste. Ježíšikriste. Ty seš úplnej magor! A ona taky! Kam já na vás chodím?“ zavyje John zoufale.

„Panebože, takže teď musím vysvětlit svý budoucí ženě, alias chladnokrevnýmu zabijákovi, hodinu před svatbou a před stovkou lidí, že si ji nevezmu. Skvělý. Co by se tak mohlo zvrtnout?“ začíná nabírat hysterické obrátky.

„Tak mě chvíli omluvte,“ žene se ke dveřím, „a jestli se dlouho neozvu, tak měla moje drahá nevěsta 007 v pugétu schovanýho kalacha!“

„Nepravděpodobné,“ ucedí Sherlock s lehkým pobavením, ale hlas se mu třese, „velikost kalašnikovu rozhodně neumožňuje efektivní-“

„Sklapni!“ zařve na něj John ode dveří. „S tebou jsem taky ještě neskončil!“

V místnosti se rozhostí hrobové ticho.

Sherlock, ponořený ve zmatených myšlenkách, začne mimoděk znovu rovnat jmenovky.

„To… už asi nebude nutné, drahoušku,“ vyruší ho z jeho nelogického počínání starý hlas.

„A-ano, to máte pravdu,“ zakoktá, protože na tetičku mezitím úplně zapomněl. Zato teď na sebe koukají a ticho se protahuje donekonečna.

„Já jsem trochu… No. Promiňte, že jsem zkazil svatbu, vím, že jste se těšila,“ zamumlá nakonec.

„Vážně je ta slečna vrah?“

„No… je.“

„Pak to tedy není velká škoda, že si ji John nakonec nevezme, není-liž pravda?“

„Nevím,“ hlesne Sherlock, nečekaně upřímně. „Já opravdu nevím. Mary… je vlastně docela fajn. A Johna miluje a-“

„Víc než ty?“

Sherlock zrudne dokrvava.

Marjorie se uchichtne.

„Myslíš, že nepoznám pohled zamilovaného chlapce?“ zeptá se s ohníčky v očích. „Bože můj, vždyť jsem měla to štěstí ho denně vídat padesát let!“

Sherlock zrudne ještě víc a uhne pohledem.

„Jestli tě to uklidní, drahoušku, je to víc než vzájemné,“ položí mu tetička ruku na paži. „To by viděl i slepý.“

Sherlock frustrovaně rozhodí rukama. _Viděl i slepý? Očividně neviděl. Je to k uvztekání - celé roky všech těch stupidních narážek, vědoucích pohledů a blbých vtipů od všech kolem, ale on, zrovna on, věhlasný detektiv a nejbrilantnější mysl naší doby neviděl vůbec nic. Ani náznakem!_ Svíjí se pokořením. _Jak to mohl přehlédnout_? Z _rovna on? Rozbily se fyzikální zákony?_

Zuřivě gestikuluje v tempu pádících myšlenek, a vzápětí zamrzne v půli pohybu.

„Viděl i slepý? Chcete říct, že jste to věděla dřív, než… než to bylo jaksi zřejmé?“ vyhrkne, jak se mu v hlavě formuje neuvěřitelná hypotéza.

Tetička se uchichtne: „No, kdybys viděl, jak se na něj díváš… A on na tobě může oči nechat. A vždycky u toho úplně změní výraz, v tu chvíli jakoby-“

Ale to už se ozubená kola geniální mysli už se točí na plné obrátky a vzápětí Sherlock vytřeští oči překvapením. „Vy jste to věděla!“ vyhrkne omráčeně. „No jistě! A celou tu historku o svém milovaném Archiem jste vypilovala na efekt! Bylo to schválně!“ ohromeně na starou paní zírá.

„No dovol, drahoušku, to je úplný nesmysl,“ pohorší se Marjorie, ale Sherlock moc dobře vidí, jak se jí v očích zapalují ohníčky, „Ty máš ale bujnou fantazii, to ti povím, ale raději se drž reality, protože…“

„Řekla jste ‚A tady s panem Holmesem sis ty poslední roky taky nepočínal zrovna usedle, aby se nějaká změna dala svést na přibývající věk,‘“ nedá se Sherlock ani zpomalit, natož zastavit. „A John řekl, ať neberete bulvár vážně, jenže vás klepy nezajímají a pomluvy vás pohoršují… vy bulvár rozhodně nečtete, že ne?“

Tetiččin znechucený výraz mu je dostatečnou odpovědí.

„A přitom se zdá, že jste dobře informovaná, co kde děláme. A když o tom nevíte z bulváru a na kafíčko a bridge s nějakými našimi sousedkami nebo kolegyněmi z nemocnice nebo tak někým vás asi taky moc neužije, tak zbývá… Johnův blog? No jistě, čtete jeho blog!“

Marjorie se pousměje. „Je to velice zábavná literatura, to se musí nechat.“

„Takže tam to začalo? Z blogu jste pojala podezření, že my dva…“ rozpačitě polkne a raději pár slov vynechá, „a to podezření jste si tady potvrdila. Proto jste taky přišla dřív, abyste nás mohla nerušeně pozorovat…“ v Sherlockově pohledu se mísí dotčení se špatně tajeným obdivem. „A když jste si byla jistá, tak jste se pokusila situaci ještě zvrátit,“ ohromeně na ni zírá, ale tetička se jenom culí a tváří jako nevinnost sama.

Než z ní Sherlock vypáčí přiznání – a že je setsakra odhodlaný ho z ní vypáčit - rozletí se dveře sálu.

„Hotovo,“ vyhrkne John. „Je po svatbě. Mary brečí. A zuří. Ale měl jsem celkem pádný argumenty, tak jsem vyváznul celkem lacino. Hlavní družička to tu pořeší, obvolá lidi a my si oba vypneme telefony, než se to přežene, Mary jede domů a já…“ Náhle se odmlčí.

„Jedeš taky domů,“ doplní za něj větu Sherlock. „Domů na Baker Street.“

Podívají se na sebe a dva nervózní, ustarané výrazy se pomalu roztáhnou do dvou zářivých úsměvů.

„Domů,“ zopakuje John. „Ano.“

„A ty pojď s námi alespoň na čaj a na oběd, když už jsme tě sem vytáhli zbytečně,“ usměje se John na tetičku, která sbírá svoje věci ze stolku a uklízí je do kabelky.

„Ale kdepak, drahoušku,“ zavrtí hlavou. „Máte si hodně co vysvětlovat a u toho já nemůžu být vítána.“

„Ale to se mýlíte,“ opáčí okamžitě Sherlock. „Jste víc než vítaná. Dneska, zítra, za týden, kdykoliv si jenom vzpomenete. A nemyslím to jenom řečnicky, byl bych vážně rád, kdybyste se u nás občas zastavila. Něco mi říká, že by se nám společná řeč nehledala nijak složitě…“

John vytřeští oči a překvapeně se na Sherlocka podívá, ale detektiv nehne ani brvou, chytne ho za ruku a vyrazí ven ze sálu. A než se jejich cesty venku rozdělí, tak si mezi dveřmi s tetičkou vymění spiklenecký úsměv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jo? Spokojené? :D

**Author's Note:**

> Komentáře mě baví, těší a posouvají dál. Tak mi udělejte radost a nějaký mi tu nechte! ;o)


End file.
